


Memoirs Of An Investigator

by BrandiLeean



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Memories, Near Future, One Shot, POV First Person, Soliloquy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Tsukino reflects upon past events and what has happened after she had gained the CCG's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs Of An Investigator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slave To The Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191012) by [BrandiLeean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean). 



> This contains Canon and Non-Canon information. The marriage between Hikari and the male human citizen is an alternate ending and does not affect any of my previous or future writings.

During my time as a member of the Clowns I remember Roma Hoito saying that she wished to kill Haise Sasaki, the newfound identity of Ken Kaneki. I picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall, threatening her life if she were to even look at him funny. I immediately had to leave the group because they all suspected that I had betrayed them. Leaving was the most difficult thing to do because I not only had to change myself completely. I also had to leave behind my new husband, Uta, and we had only been married two months at the time. I truly loved him, but my sympathy for Kaneki was also of great power and my heart was torn between them. 

My heart is broken, but not for my failed marriage but the young man with white hair with black roots. The boy who has been tortured and turned into a flesh eating monster. He deserved none of this. I want so deeply and desperately to hold him and be the wall between the world and himself. I couldn't turn back, for the fear that they would quickly dispose of me. Traitors don't last long within the Ghoul community. So, I began a new life under the name Guillotine. I could no longer be known by the name I was given at birth. At first, it was just me tracking the movements of the the Ghoul Investigators. Then, after I had gotten precise I began killing their targets. As expected, my timing was off on several occasions. With them arriving on the scene just as I had began to finish off the adversary just to leave in front of their eyes. But, with a bit of practice I was able to eliminate at most, three ghouls before the Investigators arrived. 

One night, I had an entire gang of ghouls closing in around me, I knew for a fact that I was going to be late. I was closing in on the last ghoul when Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon arrived on the scene. Without any struggle, I was able to make a deal with Mado, who was impressed with my ability to hunt my own kind by means of decapitation. I can only guess he thought that I may have been of use to the CCG. And indeed I was.

I continued to go by the name Guillotine, with only my Master, Special Class Investigator Kishou Arima knowing my true name. The walls of the CCG 1st Ward building has eyes. Eyes that follow and eyes that warn. A make shift bedroom was made for me where my Master could easily get a hold of my throat if he needed to cut me down to size. I knew what the CCG were capable of and I would never once act out, especially with Kishou Arima so close to me. On many occasions, I find members of the Aogiri Tree watching me from a distance. Unfortunately, the CCG got to me first. But I still see them and they always follow me, like shadow beings, ghosts that lurk in the daytime. Maybe the old me would've joined them but new doors have become accessible and open to me. Being a human feels right. I mean, I was born a human after all. Everyone says that ghouls can't have a meaningful existence, let alone feelings. If that is true, then why do I have a feeling of fear when I'm around Arima? Why do I cry almost every night when someone mocks me?

I am a human again, the Rc Suppressants were successful and I had stopped taking them after four years. I am back to eating the proper food. Since they had harvested my own kagune to create my quinque, I no longer need to eat flesh. Even my kakugan has completely faded away. My quinque has since been passed on to my first subordinate and I now carry a reinvented, sister quinque to Arima's IXA. My team and I look after the 22nd Ward, my former residence. The CCG and Arima have entrusted me with running a CCG Outpost within the 22nd Ward. The Ghoul Detention Center within the 23rd Ward and the CCG 20th Ward Branch residing in the 20th Ward respectively. The 22nd Ward used to be void of Ghoul activity but strangely enough, ever since I became the second in command of the CCG 22nd Ward Outpost the ghoul activity has gradually increased and is now considered a moderately active zone. The first in command of the Outpost is a dispatch operative of the CCG 13th Ward Branch due to the heightened activity.

To the disbelief of others I have since remarried a human citizen and started a family. Thankfully, due to my kakuhou being removed I was able to conceive two beautiful, healthy, human boys. Some still scoff at my existence within the CCG but I have proven to be a able functioning Ghoul Investigator. I am now an Associate Special Class Investigator at the age of thirty four. Mr. Arima and I still meet for missions every once in a while and he finally treats me more of a subordinate than a constant threat. Although, we hardly ever speak, I can sense that he is proud of me but yet, he had grown attached some believe.


End file.
